User blog:Gaskarths/Wikians - Skins Fanfic
๑۞๑,¸¸,ø¤º°`°๑۩ - ๑۩ ,¸¸,ø¤º°`°๑۞๑ WIKI SKINS ๑۞๑,¸¸,ø¤º°`°๑۩ - ๑۩ ,¸¸,ø¤º°`°๑۞๑ '- Generation One -' Tori (Kikichara), Kayla, Alaura, Yazzy, Sarah, Matt, Pie w/e ur name is, Joanna, Delia, Meg, Jessy, Nat, Chris, Katie, Cam, Annie, Syler, Des, Kaylin, Jake, Damian, Scott, Hreety, Hannah, and me c: (what we have so far.) 'EPISODE ONE: 'EVERYONE (Kayla is seen staring at the ceiling of her bedroom. The ceiling is shown, with various posters and glow-in-the-dark stars staring right back at her. Kayla takes her pillow out from underneath her head and tosses it across the room, an unamused look on her face. She sits up, brushing back her hair with her fingers. That's when her alarm goes off. She reaches out, sets it off and climbs out of bed.) '''Kayla's mother: '''Fuckin' hell, Kayla; get out of bed! Have some decency on the first day of school, will you? '''Kayla: '''I'm up, I'm up! (she pulls her bedwear over her head, and mutters under her breath.) Jesus. (she picks out a sweater and a pair of leggings from her closet, and after putting them on, she carefully starts to apply thick mascara to her eyes.) (Her cell phone begins to ring and vibrate on her nightstand.) '''Kayla: '''Just a second! (she starts winging out her dark, black eyeliner. The phone continues to ring.) Wait a minute! (she powders her face. The phone stops ringing.) UGHHH! (Kayla closes her lip gloss tube and storms over to her phone. She picks it up, sees the missed call from Matt, and dials him back. He picks up.) '''Matt: '''Oh, now you call me? '''Kayla: '''Yeah, sorry that I missed your call. What's up? (She holds her phone in her shoulder using her head and returns to her vanity, applying blush with one hand.) '''Matt: '''First day of school calls for a celebration? A party, perhaps? '''Kayla: '''Christ, Matt - we all went to parties all summer! Besides, I have something to do tonight. '''Matt: '''What could you possibly be doing on the first fuckin' day of school? '''Kayla: '''I've got an internship! (she laces her dirt-caked Converse sneakers.) '''Matt: '''Why would you schedule one on the first day of school, of all days? '''Kayla: '''It was the only day that could work for them, alright? I gotta finish getting ready for school. (she hangs up, finishes combing her hair, and she retreats to the downstairs kitchen. She sees her mother, typing away on her laptop at the kitchen counter.) Mom? '''Kayla's mother: '''Oh, don't you look nice! (without looking at her.) '''Kayla: '''Thanks...are you going to be able to drive me today? '''Kayla's mother: '-continues to type on her laptop.- Kayla: 'Mom. MOM. '''Kayla's mother: '''Yes, dear? '''Kayla: '''Will you be driving me later on tonight? '''Kayla's mother: '''Driving you where? '''Kayla: '...the internship! Mom, you promised you wouldn't forget! 'Kayla's mother: '''Oh, no, honey. I'm quite busy tonight. '''Kayla: '''Mooooommm! I've been planning this for months! '''Kayla's mother: '''I'm so sorry, Kay. Perhaps you can have a friend drive you? '''Kayla: '''Fine. Whatever. I need to go to school. (she walks torwards the door.) '''Kayla's mother: '''Have a good first day, sweetie! (she blows her a kiss.) '''Kayla: '(she slams the door behind her.) Go suck a dick. ---- (Kayla arrives at the school. She looks around, hoping to find a noticeable head of bubblegum-colored hair that belongs to her friend, Alaura. Beginning to become frustrated, afraid of walking into the school alone, she starts walking around the large mass of students standing outside the building.) 'Alaura: '''Oh my gosh, KAYLA! (Alaura, a girl of small stature wearing bright eyeliner and hot pink lipstick, runs over to Kayla and ambushes her with a hug.) I missed you, girl! (she finally lets go.) '''Kayla: '(pulling her sleeve back up over her shoulder.) Yes, hi, Alaura. How was your summer? (They start to walk into school.) 'Alaura: '''Oh my God, mine was fantastic! I did so much...met so many people...boys... '''Kayla: '''Wow, lucky you. (she pulls open the large front door to the entrance of the school. They begin walking through the hallways, grabbing their schedules. They arrive at their lockers and spin in their combinations.) (Jessy is seen walking down the hallway. When she sees Kayla and Alaura at their lockers, she quickly shuffles over to them. Kayla and Alaura turn around, slightly alarmed by Jessy's sudden appearence.) '''Jessy: '''Jesus, this school is so God-damn crowded. At least I heard there's a pretty awesome ravine in the woods behind it. Apparantly, that's the best place to get hooked up with some pretty fucked-up drugs. '''Kayla: '''Wow, Jessy. Thought you were done with the whole drug scene for a while. '''Jessy: '''Meh, people change. (she looks around) Has anybody seen Delia? '''Kayla: '''No, why? '''Jessy: '''She promised she had some adderall for me. '''Kayla: '''And what the fuck is adderall, exactly? '''Jessy: '''I have no clue! (she laughs.) Still, the name sounds like it can distribute a pretty awesome high. Hmmm...maybe she's in the library with Annie...(she wanders off.) '''Alaura: '''Wow, she must have gotten zero sleep last night. She is super jumpy! '''Kayla: '''I don't think it's cuz of lack of sleep, Alaura, although I wish it was. (she closes her locker shut, and walks off, leaving Alaura all alone.) '''Alaura: '''Alright, I'll just go to class then! (with a smile, she heads to her next math class.) ---- (Jessy pokes her head into the library, scavenges the area for Delia. Sure enough, she finds her looking at a magazine with Katie rather than Annie. She hurries over and slams her palm on the table, startling Delia.) '''Delia: '''Oh, hey, Jessy! (she gives her a warm smile.) '''Jessy: '''Hi, yes, hello. Real talk - why are you in the library looking at magazines on the first day of school? '''Delia: '''Haha, Katie; she thinks we're looking at magazines. (Delia and Katie laugh.) '''Jessy: '''Um, am I missing something? '''Katie: '''Heh, yeah. We're gluing the pages together and stocking them with some of these babies. (she tosses a dark pink container of pills.) '''Jessy: '(she reads the label - "adderall.") Oh, holy shit! Can I have some of this? 'Delia: '''Go ahead. (she closes the magazine.) We gotta deliver now, see you tonight? '''Jessy: '''Fuck yes! (she downs the adderall with a juicebox from her purse.) (Delia and Katie walk off, Katie giving Jessy a salute as they leave.) ---- (Joanna walks into a classroom, where three of her friends, Cam, Annie, and Des, are sitting. She grins and takes a seat next to all of them.) '''Cam: '''Oh hey, Jo! We didn't see you all Summer, wow. Where have you been? '''Joanna: '''Nowhere, really. Just...staying at home. (she taps her fingers on her kneecaps.) '''Cam: '''Well, we missed you tons. We all partied...like, a lot, haha. '''Joanna: '''Really? Wow, that's awesome. I've never been to a party... '''Cam: '''Oh, well, Matt said he's gonna take us all to one tonight. '''Annie: '''Yeah, I heard it's going to be pretty stellar. You should come! '''Des: '''Yeah, you should come! Everyone is going to be there, apparantly. '''Joanna: '''Yeah, yeah, sure, I will be there! (she smiles widely.) '''Cam: '''Awesome! (A tall man in a suit walks in. He stands in front of the whiteboard and hastily writes "Mr. Martin" with a blue felt-tip marker. He turns back around and takes a seat in his desk, propping his feet up onto the top.) '''Mr. Martin: '''Alright, welcome to...(he flips through a packet in his hands.)...Modern World History, Honors, Class of 2013. Ohhh yeahhh, you guys are seniors. Cool...um...so...yeah, just...let's take attendance, I guess? And let's do something cool, you can all say something about yourself when your name is called. Alright, alright, cool. (Joanna looks around the room, trying to block out the names coming from Mr. Martin's mouth.) '''Mr. Martin: '''Annie Baudelaire? '''Annie: '''Here, um, I dyed my hair red once. '''Mr. Martin: '''Ahh, very cool. (he continues to read down the list.) (Joanna sits silently in her seat, daydreaming about flowers and clouds made up of pink cotton candy and blue sugar, and wearing lovely dresses and ribbons in curled hair, porcelain skin and being thin. | That's when she feels a tap on her shoulder. She's startled, and she turns around to see Cam pointing to the teacher. She turns back around, and the teacher is looking at her.) '''Mr. Martin: '''You're Joanna Brown? '''Joanna: '''Yes, yes, of course. I'm Joanna Brown. '''Mr. Martin: '''Oooookkkk, and what do you have to tell us about? '''Joanna: '''What do I have to tell you about? Well, I...uh...I love food, and eating, and going to restaurants, and cooking, and I just love anything to do with food...I eat soooo much... '''Mr. Martin: '''Ummmm, okay...whatever. Weird kids. (he resumes taking attendance for the class.) ---- (Kayla rushes into her house, up the stairs, into her room.) '''Kayla: '''Fuckfuckfuckfuckfuck. (she quickly changes into a white blouse with black dots, a black leather skirt, tights, and shiny black high heels. She combs her hair back into a bun, pinning it in place with a black rose clip. As she re-does her makeup, she quickly dials Meg's number and waits for her to pick up.) C'mon, c'mon, c'mon, c'mon...(she curls her eyelashes.) MEG! Oh my God, hi! I need to ask you a favor! '''Meg: '(she's seen at her house in a tight getup and heels.) Yeah, what's up? (she takes a long drag on her cigarette.) 'Kayla: '''I need a ride! To...oh, fuck. (she digs through her purse to find a business card.) 42 Winchester Drive. Can you take me there? Please!? I have a mad important internship to go to. If I miss it, I'm unemployed. '''Meg: '(she stubs out her cigarette in the ashtray on the coffee table. She holds the phone closer to her ear.) Yeah, alright, cool. I can take you there. I'll be there in a few. 'Kayla: '''Oh my gosh, thankyouthankyouthankyouthankyou! See you then! (she hangs up, with a widespread grin across her face.) Alright, alright. Purse, wallet, go. (she heads back downstairs and walks into the kitchen. She opens the fridge and takes a sip out of the milk carton. She turns around, and sighs when she sees her mother passed out at the counter, empty bottles of Jack Daniels and Grey Goose in front of her.) Mom? '''Kayla's mother: '(she wakes up, groggy.) Yes, hi, honey. 'Kayla: '''You said you were busy tonight. '''Kayla's mother: '''Oh, I got my work done early. (she places her fingertips on her throbbing forehead.) '''Kayla: '''Oh, alright. Meg is picking me up and dropping me off at the internship, alright? (No reply from her mother.) '''Kayla: '''Mom? (Her mother is fast asleep.) '''Kayla: '''Fuckin' Christ. (she sees the headlights of Meg's car appear in the driveway, and she grabs her purse and heads outside. Her heels click on the pavement as she walks to Meg's car. She opens the door and slides into the passenger seat.) Hey, Meg. Thank you so much for driving me, I really appreciate it. '''Meg: '''No problem. Hey, if you don't mind, I gotta make a pit stop at a party. (she turns on the radio and soft rock music starts blaring through the car.) '''Kayla: '''Oh, yeah, no problem. I just gotta be there by seven, alright? '''Meg: '''Oh, sure thing. (The music continues to play and Meg pulls out of the driveway.) ---- (Hannah and Lizzy walk through a party that's taking place at Matt's house.) '''Lizzy: '''Alright, I have...1, 2, 3, 4, 5 OUNCES OF WEED? '''Hannah: '''Jesus, Lizzy, where do you even get all of that? '''Lizzy: '''I've had it hidden in some old shoes for a while. I need to sell all of this tonight? Fucking hell. (she looks through the crowd and spots Jake and Scott enter the house.) Come with me. (she grabs Hannah's wrist and they confront Scott and Jake.) You guys want some of this weed? I've got five ounces. '''Scott: '''I don't have any money. (he shrugs.) '''Jake: '(he raises a hand.) I'll buy some. (he takes his wallet out of his hoodie pocket, counts through a set of twenty-dollar bills, and pulls out three. She hands them to her, and her eyes widen.) Not enough? 'Lizzy: '''No, no, it's fine. I'll just...ugh. (she hands him a reasonable amount.) Pleasure doing business with you. (in a sarcastic tone.) '''Jake: '''Awww, sweet! (He and Scott run upstairs, and Jake is heard yelling, "GUESS WHO'S GOT WEED!?" followed by several cheers.) '''Lizzy: '(rolling her eyes) Fucking amateurs. (she pulls at her stockings.) 'Hannah: '''Jesus, this party is so boring so far. Where's the coke? '''Lizzy: '''The coke? Um, check the fridge. '''Hannah: '''Coke the ''drug, I mean. And you're the one calling people amateurs. 'Lizzy: '''Right, of course. Let's go find something. (The outside of the house is shown. Meg's car pulls up, and she hops out. She rolls down the window of Kayla's side of the car.) '''Meg: '''I shouldn't be too long, okay? I just gotta pick up some new rolling paper. '''Kayla: '''Oh, alright. Cool. Don't get lost...? '''Meg: '(she scoffs.) Yeah, okay. See you in a few. (she walks into the house and examines the party.) Pretty quiet. (she stands up on a table and reaches for the speakers on top of a wardrobe. She quickly plugs her iPod in, and rock music with dark guitar riffs and heavy drums begins to blare throughout the house.) Perfect. (The crowd breaks out dancing, and it isn't long until the party is alive and loud. Drugs are being sold left and right, bottles are shattering, and walls are being spray painted with everything from crude images to bright, colorful designs.) ---- (Joanna is seen in the kitchen, sitting on the counter, staring at her reflection into a silver spoon. She looks up and gasps when she sees Cam enter the room.) 'Cam: '''Oh my gosh, hey Jo. '''Joanna: '''Cam! (she hops down from the counter and smiles.) Wow, I didn't expect to you see here. '''Cam: '''Ha, well, I was the one who invited you, after all. How are you? '''Joanna: '''I'm great, I'm wonderful in fact. Parties aren't exactly my cup of tea, so I'm just looking around the house. It's so big...so beautiful... '''Cam: '''Yeah, people are ruining it though. People are spray painting the walls, breaking doors and shit. '''Joanna: '''I think that just adds onto the artistic value of the home. Would you like to dance? '''Cam: '''Dance? Oh, uh, haha, I don't think that's a good idea. Besides, I promised Lizzy that I'd help her sell some of her, uh, 'drugs' for her. You understand, right? I'll talk to you later, Joanna. (he kisses her on the cheek and leaves the kitchen.) '''Joanna: '(whispering) It's okay. Everybody just leaves me eventually. (Back outside the house, Kayla is furious as she sits in the car.) 'Kayla: '''You know what. (she opens the car door.) Fuck it. (she storms up the walkway and into the house. She pushes past people, ignoring how shocked she is to see the condition of the home. She finally finds Meg, sitting on the couch, next to Damian, smoking weed and laughing.) FUCK, MEG. What are you doing!? You said that you'd only be a bit! It's 8 FUCKING 30. '''Meg: '''Chill...I got a bit carried away. Want some? (she holds her blunt up to her.) '''Kayla: '''What - NO! I FUCKING TRUSTED YOU TO TAKE ME TO MY INTERNSHIP. '''Meg: '''Alright, alright! I'm sorry. C'mon, let's go now. '''Kayla: '''It's too late now, Just forget it, okay? (streaks of mascara run down her face. She walks furiously back outside, and sits by the outside wall of the house. She lowers her head into her hands and sobs. Her hair falls around her face, unpinned from its' updo. The flower clip falls into her lap.) (Tori and Scott walk out of the house, laughing. They stop laughing when they see Kayla.) '''Scott: '''Kayla? What's wrong? '''Kayla: '''Everything! Just, everything. My life is over! '''Tori: '''I should probably go, dude. I promised to meet up with Hreety and Ash tonight. '''Scott: '''Sure thing, Bye. (Tori wanders off.) '''Kayla: '(she throws her flower clip on the ground.) I couldn't get to my internship at the Maryland Press in time. This was so important to me, I thought I actually had a chance, and I blew it. 'Scott: '(he sits next to her.) I'm so sorry, Kayla...but there will be so many opportunities in the future. 'Kayla: '''It doesn't matter. I'm a failure. '''Scott: '''No, no, you're not. (he takes her hand in his.) Trust me, okay? (Kayla looks at him and smiles, wiping a tear from her face.) ---- (Joanna is wandering the third story of the house.) '''Joanna: '''Cam? Annie? Where are you guys...? (she checks the bathroom. She looks in the mirror, then opens it up, revealing the medicine shelves behind it. She looks through all the pill containers, organizing them as she goes, then takes a capsule out of one in the front row of the middle shelf. She pops it in her mouth, then takes a sip of water from the faucet of the sink. She spins around and laughs. She closes the cabinet, and continues to look for her friends.) (She walks down yet another hallway, then opens a door on the right. She sees a small group of people in a circle. They all turn to look at her and they smile, saying her name.) '''Joanna: '(smiling) Hello everybody. (she spots Cam and Annie.) 'Annie: '''Jo! Come join us, we're playing a game. '''Joanna: '''Oh, I love games! What are we playing? '''Annie: '''Spin the Bottle, haha. The whole drugs and alchohol thing...not really our type of party. Come sit! (Joanna takes a seat between Annie and Cam. A girl across from her with blonde hair spins the empty Pepsi bottle, and it lands on a boy with dirty blonde hair and blue eyes. He grins, and spins the bottle once more. It lands on Joanna, and the group laughs.) '''Joanna: '''What are you all laughing at? (she smiles) Is it because no one wants to kiss me? Because I'm not pretty or thin enough? Is that it? (she giggles) '''Annie: '''No, not at all, Jo! It's only to break the tension. '''Joanna: '''Oh yes, of course. (she gets up and looks back at them.) I have to leave now. It's past my curfew. (she walks out the door, shutting it gently behind her.) '''Random girl: '''It's only 9 o'clock. ---- (Scott's car pulls up in front of Kayla's house.) '''Kayla: '''Thanks for driving me home, Scott. (she grins.) '''Scott: '''Yeah, no problem. You sure you're okay? '''Kayla: '''Yeah, I'm good. Tomorrow's a better day, right? '''Scott: '(he smiles.) Yeah, it is. (he kisses her on the cheek.) 'Kayla: '''What was that for? '''Scott: '''I thought it was necessary. (he unlocks her side of the car and she gets out.) (Kayla opens the door to her house, and turns on the light of the kitchen. Her mother is in the exact same spot she was when Kayla left. Kayla sighs, grabs one of the half-full/half-empty bottles of vodka, and walks back outside. (The camera switches to a random spot in the street. We see Kayla walk closer, taking off her heels. When we can finally see her face, her eyes look up at the sky, then back at the distance in front of her. She takes a sip out of her almost-empty bottle, and then she lowers it again. She eyes the camera, smirks, and walks off.) 'END OF EPISODE ONE. '''Next episode: '''Joanna. '''Following the next episode: '''Jake. Category:Blog posts